This invention relates to a dough roller and shaper device for forming dough and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, for the making of a top and bottom crust used in an annular shaped pie pan.
Heretofore, a rolling pin has been used in a kitchen to shape dough into pie crusts. The crusts are sometimes rolled too thin or too thick with the edges being too short to cover the pie pan, or so long that the extra dough more than covered the pan. Extra dough must then be reshaped which sometimes alters the texture of the crust. Also extra time was involved in reshaping, causing frustration to bakers and pie makers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,829, U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,857, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,261, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,074 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,516 various types of pie pans, pie crust templets and dough cutting apparatus are disclosed. None of them provide the unique features and advantages of the subject dough roller and shaping device for pie crusts and the like as described herein.